


Precious Picture

by Smile_Semi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, He just wants him happy, M/M, Pictures, Pining goshiki, Poor flustered goshi, Shiratorizawa, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 03:59:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11372115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smile_Semi/pseuds/Smile_Semi
Summary: Goshiki loves many things in life, his camera one of his favourite items he loves even more when it captures his new favourite moment with someone he cannot help but love.





	Precious Picture

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sorry but I cannot believe there isn't more stuff for this ship, I dragged my friends into this rare pair hell  
> I'm sorry I've never written anything properly before so please forgive me but I hope you like it! 
> 
> I cannot resist some precious blushing Goshiki and a too pretty for his own good Semi
> 
> There actually has been a picture my friend drew inspired by my cosplay and my interaction with my friend a Goshiki cosplayer, however I cannot work out how to add that in yet so sadly for now you would have to look on my instagram @candykanincosplay. The picture is on there not far from the top at the time of posting this

Goshiki loves many things. His overwhelming enthusiasm for life just pushes him to see so much good in whatever he comes across. He loves the summer, the warm sun hitting his skin, he loves ice cream, pizza and of course volleyball. His team being right near the top of his long list of things he loves, however he finds some members he loves more than others. What he loves most however, is being able to capture the things he loves, to be able to look back on such warmth and be able to remember how great it was whenever he liked, his camera being something he held dear to him.

Goshiki decided that today was a day he wanted to capture, no specific reason why this day, it didn't have any real significance to him, but he felt that today would be a good day and so there's no harm in bringing along his camera. At shiratorizawa Academy it was already showing itself to be a warm day, Goshiki had managed to get himself through the day without overheating too much, but he still had practice to bear yet.

Taking long enthusiastic strides up the steps he grins as he pushes over the door, yelling his greetings as he did. All his teammates used to his loud nature and greeted him back in their own ways eyes naturally drawn to their silver haired setter he practically beams at the acknowledgement he gains from him even if it was only a nod of the head and a simple hello. As he he gets changed his thoughts wander easily, as much as he loves all of his teammates, he finds one definitely stands apart from the rest in his mind. Semi Eita, he thinks with a smile, this one upperclassman of his couldn't be more different to himself. Where Goshiki was loudly confident, enthusiastic and constantly bright presence in their team. Semi was withdrawn in his own way, headstrong and quietly passionate, he worked hard to keep his team strong yet was never loudly searching for praise nor fame. Goshiki found it easy to admire the setter for his skill, when he first joined he found himself just praying he would get the other boy to toss to him or just acknowledge him. He had no clue when this admiration for the boy turned into...something more, but he found himself just looking for the days when he could catch a glimpse of a smile, or when his heart would pretty much stop each time he saw Semi licking his bottom lip in determination.

Shaking his head to quickly clear his thoughts, he didn't need thoughts like these clouding his head or he'd lose his focus in practice. Goshiki had his camera in his hands planning to put it on the bench with his water as he entered the gym from the locker rooms. However as he entered he saw an opportunity arise seeing Semi not far away on the floor with a drink. So quickly throwing the water down Goshiki ran over to Semi camera in hands with a big grin on his face. Ignoring Semi’s shocked face as he quickly squats down to his upperclassman’s level camera raising as he exclaims “Smile Semi!!”

What Goshiki expected was to get a picture of his shocked face, or for the other to put up a hand to stop him. What he completely did not expect was the soft smile he was granted cheeks lightly reddened with the exertion from earlier playing, Semis eyes seemed to sparkle, or was that just his smitten brain over exaggerating. Either way he took the picture quickly as he felt his face heat up. He had sometimes been lucky enough to catch Semi smile but he has never been the reason to have him smile! Stuttering out his thanks as he quickly stood with a light bow and retreated to his water, face reddened and hands gripping his camera. He could only pray that his quickly beating heart would slow down before practice.

What he missed behind him as he retreated was the confused look Semi had given him, which quickly turned into a fond smile with lightly flushed cheeks as Semi chuckles and places his water back on the bench ready to get back to his work. 

\------------

Goshiki loves many things, but the picture he took of Semi with that soft smile quickly rose to be one of his most beloved things. He had it printed and stuck into his wall, decorated with posters of different kinds and spaces where he hoped for pictures of close friends. In his heart he hoped this would be the first of many smiles he could get out of the normally stoic setter, he also hoped for more pictures, for no matter what he always found his eyes drawn to it, a smile easily appearing on his own face

\-------------


End file.
